When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Four stories, four pairing, full of fluff and cuteness. I present to you When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX. R


When Tsuna Do XX You Do XX

Me: Hi, Minna-san! I present you another KHR Fanfic! And no! It's not Rated-M. It's just an average story of what the guardians will do when Tsuna does something.

Tsuna: I-is there going to be any pairing? *blush*

Me: So cute! *hugs Tsuna*Oh! Yes, there will be pairings! And I think your guardian will love it. *smirk at his guardians*

Hayato: *breaks the hug* Stop molesting the Tenth!

Me: But Tsuna is just so cute! And you know that you want to hug him, too. *winks at Hayato*

Gokudera: *took some dynamite* S-SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU! *blushes madly*

Me: *laughs and takes a picture* Gotta send this to my friends.

Yamamoto: Black-chan, aren't you forgetting your story? *smiles*

Me: Ah! You're right. *turns to Tsuna* Tsuna-kun, could you do the disclaimer?

Tsuna: Hai! *smiles cutely* Black-chan doesn't own us or any character in the story or the actual KHR because if she did, I'll definitely be paired up with some guys already…. Wait! W-what! *blushes*

Me: Well, let the story begin! Also, you can skip some if you don't like the pairing. There not related with each other.

* * *

When Tsuna Runs Away, Hunt Him With Tonfas (1827)

"I love you, omnivore," Hibari said emotionlessly as Tsuna stared at him in shocked and disbelief.

'What! This cannot be happening! I must have misheard him, right?' Tsuna thought, not believing what he heard and tried to stop himself from blushing badly. He's a boy and Hibari's a boy, too. This is not right! Even if he does kind of like his cloud guardian.

"Omnivore, better give me a proper answer or," Hibari said, taking his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna ran for his life with Hibari hunting him down with his tonfas.

* * *

When You See Tsuna Walking, Sneak Up Behind Him (6927)

Tsuna was walking home when he saw his mist guardian standing near the post. He quickly turned away and was about to go in another direction when two hands hug him from behind.

"Oya, oya. Ignoring me is not nice, you know?" a husky, familiar voice said near Tsuna's ear. Tsuna blushed; he could just feel the others breathe near his sensitive spot, his ears. He was sure that his mist guardian was the one behind him.

Before Tsuna could run away, Mukuro licked his ears, earning a loud, and when I say loud I mean it, shriek from Tsuna.

"You really shouldn't ignore someone who shows interest to you, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro stated, a little annoyed at Tsuna's attempt to run from him, as he spin Tsuna and face him. Their distances between them were just inches apart, his and Tsuna's lips almost touching. But before Mukuro could kiss Tsuna, someone separated them. It was Hayato and Takeshi.

"Stop molesting the Tenth, you pervert pineapple!" Hayato shouted as he pulled out dynamites from wherever he stored them. Takeshi meanwhile assisted Tsuna in going home as the battle between the storm and mist guardian occurred. Tsuna could only sigh as another normal day occurred.

* * *

When Tsuna Wants Your Bat, Give Him (8027)

Takeshi noticed Tsuna looking at his bat in wanting and loving so he thought of a good idea. "Oy, Tsuna! Could you take my bat with you? I really need someone to take care of it because my room's in so much mess that I couldn't find my undies!" Takeshi said to Tsuna, giving him the bat, as they walked home. Hayato was needed by his sister so he couldn't come.

"S-sure," Tsuna answered, taking the bat nervously, and smiled contently and cutely. He really loves bat especially Takeshi's.

'Cute!' Takeshi thought, blushing slightly, as he suggested with a sly smile, "You should sleep with it tonight as you thought of me."

Tsuna blushed as red as a tomato and stuttered his words, making difficult to understand. Takeshi inwardly smirked, loving Tsuna's blush. 'Yup. He's really the ultimate uke.'

That night, Tsuna did indeed sleep with Takeshi's bat with a content smile.

* * *

When Tsuna's Asleep, Treasure It (5927)

Hayato didn't know what to do. His boss, Tsuna was sleeping on his desk as they were about to go home. Takeshi was also absent because of a cold. So back to the situation, Hayato couldn't have the heart to wake Tsuna up, not when he's sleeping contently and pleasedly. He just stared at his boss with admiration and love. If only his boss could see how much he loves him more than a friend. He sighed, thinking all the hints, he'd given, yet Tsuna seemed to not notice. He sighed yet again, totally sad at Tsuna's denseness.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Reborn said as he mysteriously appeared before the two, giving Hayato a camera. "Here use this."

Hayato took the camera quickly and started taking picture of Tsuna as Reborn took a picture of Hayato with a camera which magically appeared and ran off, putting the picture in a book with the title "For Blackmail Use."

* * *

Me: The end. Sorry if I didn't include the others. I just ran out of ideas.

Tsuna: Black-chan, why am I paired up with boys? *cries cutely*

Me: 'Cause like Takeshi said: You're really the ultimate uke!" *smiles*

Everyone except Tsuna agreed to that statement.

Tsuna: Wahh! *stutters, cries, and pouts*

Me: Well, I hope you review my story and tell me my mistakes, opinions and request.


End file.
